


We found Us

by skywalkerluke



Series: Loving You [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Man as Carriers, Anal Sex, Bastian being adorable, Because I needed someone to be as addicted as me, Boys In Love, Doctor Who addicted Marco, Fluff, M/M, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerluke/pseuds/skywalkerluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an universe where some man can carry babies and are called "carriers", Marco Reus and Mario Goëtze start a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We found Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My lovely friend Lais. Without her I would probably still be typing it.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+lovely+friend+Lais.+Without+her+I+would+probably+still+be+typing+it.).



"They [Marco Reus and Mario Goëtze -carrier-] met their, in the time, 4 days old baby girl in an orphanage in Brazil, and immediately fell in love with her. They visited her a couple times during their stay on the country, and it broke their heart to leave her." - Told us their friend Thomas Müller (a carrier), whom sided with Manuel Neuer, Neymar Jr. and David Luiz (the last two also carriers), helped the two young men go through the adoption system.

Mario smiled as he saw the morning paper. They were in a hotel in Rio, where their baby girl orphanage was. They had arrived two days before, and today was the day him and Marco could bring their Ada with them. 

Marco kissed the top of his head, yawning.

-Today is it, love - Marco whispered to him, filing a cup with coffee.

Mario just smiled, holding Marco's free hand.

-We'll bring her over to Munich, and I'll train in the week, you'll go to Dortmund for the week and come back to us in the weekend. 

-I may be able to come and go every day to Dortmund - Marco said, smiling shyly.

-Love, it's a 5 hour trip. - Mario tried to argue - You'll do better if you come home when you can. In the weekends.

-They let me do this. We don't start training really early, and I'll be able to get there by the time I have to be there, Mario.

Mario jumped in him, hugging him and straddling his lap, kissing him softly. Marco moaned against his lips, letting go of his coffee mug and pressing Mario's groin against his. He could feel the hardness of Mario's swollen cock against his tight.

-I want you so badly, Marco - Mario moaned against the skin of Marco's neck, where he was leaving purple lovebites.

Marco slipped Mario's underwear off him, taking off his stiff cock of his own underwear.

-Need prep, love? - Marco asked, breathless.

-Still loose, just fuck me already, please .

Marco still fingered slightly Mario's already slick hole.

-Condom, love. Can't have you with children now, not with you being so good at your career now.

-Don't need, I'm taking the medicine the club gave to all the carriers.

-Sure? What if something happens? 

-We'll have another child. And I'll take some vacations from soccer and have your babies till I can go and play again - Mario said, sinking in Marco's cock, holding back a loud moan.

Marco thrusted his hips up, making Marion moan loudly and cling into his back, leaving red nail marks in the white skin of his lover's back.

They fell into a slow pace, Marco caressing the skin of Mario's hips while he kissed him lovingly. 

-So close, love, I'm so...- Mario moaned when Marco hit his prostate again, making him come all over their joined bellies and in Marco's cock. Marco thrusted his hips once more and came deep inside Mario's body, panting. 

Mario kissed sloppily his lover, caressing his face with trembling hands. 

\- I love you - he whispered against Marco's lips

\- I love you too, darling - Marco whispered back.

When they could finally walk firmly, the kissed all the way to the shower, getting ready to pick up their baby girl.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Marco's hands were shaking when he picked up Ada from her crib in the orphanage.

-She's so tiny, Mario. I'm afraid I'll drop her.

-You won't, darling. You'e natural with babies.

Marco put her against his chest, and Mario covered her with a Bayern duvet.

-Really? Bayern? 

-Yes - Mario answered, pecking his lips.

-I'll get her a Borussia onesie. I swear, Mein Gott! - Marco tucked her better in his chest, while Mario took a picture of the 3 of them.

-Let's go - Mario sneaked his arm around Marco's waist, making him move.

They went straight to the airport, taking the first class to Germany.

-How is she? - Marco asked, watching the little bundle now resting in Mario's arms.

-Our Ada Goëtze-Reus is perfectly fine, love. She's asleep.

-I can't believe we really have her here, going to our home.

-It's weird, but it's good. She's so tiny and soft - Mario cuddled up next to Marco, who hugged his little family close to his chest.

Ada started fussing after a few hours, and Marco picked her bottle, trying to give it to Mario so he'd feed her.

-Feed her, love - Mario said, refusing to hold it.

Marco scooted closer, softly putting the bottle in her lips. She started sucking softly, almost falling asleep in the warmth of Mario's arms.

He burped her, cleaning her mouth with a soft clothe. 

-She's so beautiful - He whispered, tucking her closer to his chest and resting against Marco again.

Marco caressed Mario's arm, softly kissing his mouth. 

-She's perfect, love- Marco whispered, blowing a raspberry in her tummy and making her giggle. 

He laughed, kissing her tiny sock covered feet. 

-Sleep, love. We'll be in Germany in more 8 hours - he said, hugging his Mario closer to him and supporting his arms, who were holding their baby.

-You need to sleep too - Mario said, almost asleep

\- I will. Let me just finish this Doctor Who episode - He kissed Mario's hair, lulling his husband and kid to sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------

 

They arrived at Germany, more precisely to Munich. There were people waiting for them right at the check-out door : Thomas,Manuel, Miro, Bastian, Lukas and Louis as well as Miro's twin boys, Luan and Noah.

-Wow - Marco whistled as he saw them all. The 3 of them were soon enveloped in hugs, the kids jumping around trying to have  a glimpse of the baby.

Philipp appeared, holding Julian in his hip, and making them all move to the bus waiting for them.

-Let us see her! - Thomas whined/complained.

Marco uncovered her of her Bayern duvet, showing her black hair and piercing blue eyes.

Miro's boys were astonished, and Louis' mouth was a perfect "O".

-Can I touch her, uncle Mari? - Louis asked

-Of course, darling. Just be gentle - Mario said, moving her to his arm, so her backside was in his hand and her head in the crook of his arm.

She waved her little hands, picking Louis' thumb.

-She's strong - he said. 

-Yes, she is, little one - Marco said, ruffling his hair

He laughed, and Luan and Noah tickled her, making her giggle and move her feet, kicking Thomas, who was close, watching her in awe.

-Want to hold her, Basti? - Mario asked to the blond, who was making grabby hands at her, making her look and laugh.

-I don't want to drop her - Bastian answered, blushing.

-You won't. - Marco said, giving her to Bastian, who cuddled her close to his chest.

-He held Louis even before me. Children just love him. - Lukas said, kissing Bastian's cheek

-Papa, we love uncle Basti! - Luan and Noah said, jumping in Lukas' lap and hugging Bastian.

Louis cuddled in Marco's lap, saying: 

-My daddy is great. You'll be a great daddy too, 'cause you know how to cuddle.

-Thanks, kiddo - Marco kissed his hair, his eyes glistening with tears.

When they arrived at the big house Marco and Mario had bought, Louis was half-asleep, so Marco picked him in his hip, letting him rest his head in the crook of his neck.

They all went to Ada's nursery, painted in a nice shad of light orange, decorated with blue planets and stars.

There was a painting of her name in Gallifreian, as well as a tiny model of the TARDIS in her nightstand.

-Marco, you and your damn addiction to this show! - Thomas laughed, while Bastian put an already asleep Ada in her crib. 

Marco went to the master bedroom, putting Louis in the bed and tucking him so he could sleep better. He turned on the baby monitor in the night stand and closed the door softly behind him, as Mario entered the hall that led to their bedroom.

He had a half-asleep Noah in his hip, and was lulling him softly.

-How's this little boy? - he asked

-He was falling asleep in his daddy's lap, so we're tucking him in. 

-Where's his copy?

-Luan won't get up from his papa's grip - Mario said while putting Noah next to the already asleep Louis.

The two boys cuddled close to each other, making Marco and Mario laugh softly. They went over to their living room, where their friends were.

Philipp and Miro were cuddled together in a sofa, with Luan tucked in Philipp's chest, dozing off, and a sleep Julian careffuly tucked under Miro's chin, asleep.

Bastian, Lukas, Manuel and Thomas were in the big couch, bickering like small children. 

Mario and Marco sat in the only place left for them, a tiny couch, making Mario sit between Marco's legs so they both could fit and be confortable

-It feels good to have you all here - Mario said, smiling softly to their friends.

-We missed you both - Manuel said, holding Thomas next to him, so he wouldn't annoy Bastian.

-Now it's just you guys who don't have kids - Miro said, teasingly. 

-We are waiting - Thomas said, blushing.

Well, that comment made everyone's jaw drop.

-REALLY? - Miro said, almost jumping excitedly, but remembering Julian in his chest. 

-Yeah. The test came positive - Manuel said, caressing Thomas' yet flat belly.

-Congrats you both! - they all said, smiling at them.

Thomas blushed when Manu kissed him softly, making the others whistle.

-You are such kids! - Manu complained

-C'mon, your little guys were strong enough to break the club medicine.

-Actually, somehow, this month's medicine was placebo. The lab that provides it is being questioned in court.

With that, Mario went pale, and Marco's hand gripped his tightly.

-Oh shit. - Miro and Mario whispered at the same time.

-God help that lab - Marco prayed, as pale as a ghost.

-Now, you'll need to take the test. Calm down, both of you. - Manu said, trying to soothe them.

-I can't! Oh god, I am way too old to be pregnent again - Miro panicked

Philipp held him close, kissing his temple, whispering gently:

-Calm down, my love. It's all okay.

Thomas was already calling the drugstore, asking for pregnancy tests. In half an hour, it arrived. Philipp went to the bedroom, carrying Luan and Julian. He put Luan next to the two sleeping boys in the master bedroom, and Julian in the double bed in Ada's nursery. He was now, helping Miro cut a little his finger to get blood to do the test. Mario's was already done, and they were waiting for the 5 minutes to tick by.

He waited for Miro's test, and they both looked at the same time. Miro almost fell, being helped to the couch by Philipp. Mario jumped in Marco, kissing him.

They had the same result:

Positive.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you may now, I am not a native speaker of English, so there may be some nasty mistakes inside this piece of work. If you find any, please tell me.  
> You can contact me here, at my twitter (@frozencliffxh) or at my tumblr (allons-y-rose.tumblr.com).


End file.
